Coffee
by shakespeare13
Summary: This is what happened when some one gives ROBIN Coffee! ONE SHOT!


**Coffee**

"Beep, beep," Batman pulled out his phone and gave it a glance. He turned around and looked at his son, "I'll be back,"Robin jumped up with a grin, the bat gave him a look, "stay," Bat said. The boy wonder's smile turned into a frown and he slumpped into the Justice leage's couch. The Dark knight walked past the depressed Robin, but stopped at the door to glance back… the boy wonder looked at him and then looked away as he fiddled with his hands, then the Dark Knight walked away slowly. Wally walked passed him in the hallway, he glanced quickly at the Bat then ran into the library. As Robin's mentor walked though the ridiculously long hallway, he heard the speedster say, " whats wrong buddy…. You look down….. you could use a pick-me-up, what do you want to do?" He the speedster as he walked out the double doors he gave a sigh, got in the Batmobile and drove off.

* * *

><p>He walked through the door to the JL hallway thinking to himself"…I wonder if Robin forgave me... or is he still upset?"<p>

He turned the corner to the library, to find it trashed. The couch turned over, the curtains pulled off and everything was scattered across the floor. He looked around the room to the Flash's nephew cradled in the corner in the phedial position, rocking back and forth on his heels. "What happened here," he looked at the afraid teen, the teen speedster turned, and smiled as he jumped up, and grabbed a hold of his leg, before he pushed him off, he made a thud as his butt hit the floor," oh, thank god you're here… he's going crazy… I cant stop him…," he craddled back in the corner and whimpered.

The bat glared at him in confusion," who."

He looked at the Bat as his eyes grew larger,"… Robin… I… I gave him… I gave him coffee and...-" he was interrupted by Batman, who gave him a shocked glare.

"You… you gave him coffee … why did you give him coffee, no one give Robin coffee…,how much did you give him?" he growled.

Wally panicked," uhh... a whole cup full… wh-… why,"

"You…... I... cant stop him … Hes had to much," the Bat sighed, took a second to think," I might wear him out with a training exercise."

"BANG-BANG-BANG," noises came from the bathroom. Batman turned to look then turned to Wally,"… did you lock him in the bathroom?"

Wally smiled nervously," I uh… sorry."

Batman walked to the bathroom door, breathed heavily then and opened it, Robin jumped out with out his shoes and socks, flipped over his mentor and ran across the room. He was yelling random stuff at the top of his lungs.

"COFFEEEEEEEEE, I LOVE COFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WOW THE ROOM KEEPS ON SPINNING AND SPINNING, HI DAD, BY DAD. WOOOH, ITS HOT IN HERE…. OF WITH THE SHIRT," as Robin rambled on he ripped off his shirt, threw it and it ended up at his father's feet. A smile cheeped slowly across the Dark knight's face,"_ he called me __**dad**__….. he called me __**DAD**_."

"WOW, YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOW… EXCEPT FOR SPEEDY, OH DID I TELL YOU THAT-WOOOOH… I'M GETTING DIZZY!… OFF WITH THE PANTS," the boy wonder tried to take of his pants, he got one pants leg off, but when he tried to take his leg out of the last hole he tripped as he was running on the ceiling! Batman raised an eyebrow then looked at Wally," that... is why you don't give Robin coffee!" KF ran underneath the Boy wonder and grabbed robin before he could hit the ground. Robin had his eyes closed tight, and his arms pressed against his chest, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his best friend…and smiled, showing a big toothy grin... he stared quietly into his saviors eyes, robin put his hand on Wally's cheek, then the boy wonder leaned up and kissed KF's smooth lips, as Wally pulled back he saw the Raven haired teen blush, he blushed back..., Robin jumped out of his best friend's arms and looked back to see Bruce giving him a shocked then furious look at him. Robin coughed and brushed of his pants then looked at the floor as he blushed his cheeks turned a fine pink color. The Dark knight glared at Wally, then slowly looked at Robin. Robin gave him an innocent smile, he looked at his best friend, gave him a comforting smile, the leaned to the speedster's ears and whispered,"…Can I have more?"


End file.
